Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery, and more particularly, to a secondary battery that can increase the electrolyte permeation speed of an electrode assembly by effectively injecting the electrolyte through the outside of the electrode assembly.
Description of the Related Technology
A lithium secondary battery can be repeatedly charged and thus has been widely used in portable electronic devices such as a cellular phone, a PDA, a navigation device and a notebook computer.
Usually, the lithium secondary battery is manufactured by sealing an electrode assembly functioning as a power source with an outer case such as a pouch or can and then injecting electrolyte into the outer case.